


Merely at Dinner Parties

by squilf



Series: Venom Fic Requests [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Anne and Dan come over for dinner. It doesn'tquitego as planned.





	Merely at Dinner Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixiak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixiak/gifts).



> I [ opened my Tumblr inbox](http://squilf.tumblr.com/post/179010069330/whats-up-guys-last-night-i-saw-venom-hit-up-my) to _Venom_ fic requests, and you guys gave me some amazing prompts!
> 
> I wrote this for [Vixiak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixiak/pseuds/Vixiak)'s prompt: "I would love to read Eddie's and Venom's confession to Anne (and maybe Dan), that actually Venom survived and they are happy lovers now. <3" I hope you like it!

Anne and Dan are coming over for dinner. They’re coming for dinner in _five minutes_ and Eddie is absolutely, definitely _not_ panicking about it.

“Stop panicking,” Venom says, as Eddie burns himself on the saucepan for the fifth time that evening.

“I’m not panicking,” Eddie mumbles, wincing and sucking his thumb.

Venom’s already healed it, just like he had the other four times, but it’s a force of habit. Eddie’s still not completely used to being not completely human.

The doorbell buzzes, and Eddie screams.

“You’re making us look bad again,” Venom says.

“Not us,” Eddie says, buzzing Anne and Dan up, “Just me.”

He flaps around with the cooking – it’s nothing special, just salmon, potatoes and green beans, something he knows he won’t mess up. (Venom kept growling and saying “It’s _dead_ ,” so Eddie put some tater tots in the oven to shut him up.)

“It’s just me, Anne and Dan,” Eddie says, “Having a regular dinner party.”

“They’re here,” Venom says, just as Anne comes in.

“Hey,” Eddie says, moving over to kiss Anne on the cheek, and nearly knocking a few things over in the process.

“Hi,” she says, smiling.

“Hey Eddie,” Dan says, holding out his hand for Eddie to shake.

“Hey Dan,” says Eddie, ignoring the hand and kissing his cheek too.

He’s so nervous it’s gone into weird territory now.

“Let me get you guys a drink,” Eddie says, fumbling as he heads to the kitchen.

“Sure,” Anne says, as they take off their coats.

Eddie cracks open a wine bottle. And then he knocks over a couple of wine glasses. And Venom’s tentacles automatically shoot out to catch them.

“Oh my God,” Anne gasps, “ _Venom_?”

“Erm…” Eddie says weakly.

“He’s _alive_?”

“No no no no, no,” Eddie stammers.

Venom drops the wine glasses, tentacles retreating back into Eddie’s body. Anne blinks.

“ _Eddie_ ,” she says.

“Okay, okay,” Eddie sighs, “Venom is maybe, possibly, actually… still… here?”

He leans awkwardly on the counter, knocking the third wine glass over. Venom doesn’t catch this one.

“Don’t worry, Eddie,” says Dan, “We can fix this. We can go back to the hospital and remove it.”

Venom’s head suddenly shoots out of Eddie’s shoulder, screeching.

“ _Remove_ me? Eddie is _mine_. We can’t be parted.”

Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Calm down. He’s not going to do anything.”

“We should bite off his head. Just in case.”

Dan staggers back.

“Dan’s our _friend_ ,” Eddie says slowly, as if to a child, “We don’t eat friends.”

“Anyone who parts us isn’t a friend.”

“ _Anne_ separated us with the MRI machine,” Eddie says, gesturing towards her.

“Thanks, Eddie,” Anne says flatly.

“But then she put us together again,” Venom says, tendrils curling protectively around Eddie’s arms.

“Actually, _you_ did that, by shoving your tongue down my throat.”

“What?” Dan says.

“It was his idea,” Anne says.

“It was a good idea,” Venom says, his tongue snaking out to lick Eddie’s face.

Dan looks horrified.

“Love, I think that’s one of those things we don’t do in front of other people,” Eddie murmurs.

Now Anne looks horrified too.

“Do you mean you… With _that_?”

“Hey, you found someone new,” Eddie says.

“Yeah,” says Anne, “A human.”

“Low standards,” Venom remarks.

“Hey!” Eddie and Dan say simultaneously.

Anne sits down heavily.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asks, leaning towards her.

Anne waves him away.

“I just found out my ex-boyfriend has sex with an alien, just give me a minute.”

“Ex-fiancé, actually, we _were_ engaged, but, you know, doesn’t matter,” Eddie says.

“You were _engaged_?” Dan says.

“Oh, she didn’t tell you that?” Eddie remarks, “What is it, Anne, are you embarrassed of me?”

Venom suddenly launches Eddie towards the oven, pulls the tater tots out with his tentacles, and tips the whole tray down Eddie’s mouth.

“Yes,” Anne says, “I’m embarrassed of you.”

“Ah! Hot! Hot!” Eddie cries, sticking his head under the tap and guzzling the water.

“Did you make _tater tots_ for dinner?” Anne asks.

“Just for Venom. They’re all he eats. Well, apart from people.”

“That’s it, I’m calling the cops,” Dan says.

Venom shoots out a tentacle and grabs Dan around the waist, dragging him closer.

“Yeah, you really don’t wanna do that,” Eddie says.

“Eddie, he _eats people_ ,” says Anne.

“Yeah, but only _really_ bad people.”

“And maybe you,” Venom says to Dan, who is now struggling in his grip.

He isn’t getting anywhere – Venom’s just curling his tentacles around him tighter. Eddie knows he’s just scaring him. Probably.

“Right, everyone, calm down,” Anne says, “No one’s calling the cops. Venom, let him go.”

Eddie nods at Venom, and he unceremoniously drops Dan onto the floor. He sprawls there, spluttering.

“Sorry,” Eddie says.

“I’m not sorry,” Venom says.

“How did Venom even survive?” Anne asks.

“Eddie protected me,” Venom says, “And I protected him.”

He curls himself around Eddie, his form shifting and bubbling as he traces his skin.

“We _belong_ to each other.”

“Yeah, he’s kinda possessive,” Eddie says.

“You are _mine_ ,” Venom says.

“Yeah I know, baby.”

“Is _this_ ,” Anne says, gesturing at Venom’s tendrils covering his skin, “What you really want, Eddie?”

“Listen, I know it’s not exactly normal. But he can’t live without me. And I got used to having him around.”

“And?” Venom says expectantly.

“And… I love him,” Eddie says.

“I love you too,” Venom says, which should be terrifying in that nightmare black voice.

“You…” Anne splutters.

“I think it’s some kind of Stockholm Syndrome,” Dan says, who is now standing up, albeit behind Anne’s chair.

Venom bares his teeth.

“What did you just call me?”

“The point is, we’re happy,” Eddie says.

“You know how long I spent trying to make you happy, Eddie?” Anne says.

Eddie sighs, rubs the back of his neck.

“Don’t be like that. You know I was never gonna be good enough for you, Anne.”

“That’s true,” Venom comments.

“And I’m pleased for you and Dan. Really, I am.”

“Also true,” says Venom.

“And if you think about it, this really isn’t a big deal.”

Venom blinks.

“Not sure about that one,” he says.

“Just…” Eddie says, “Try to be happy for us?”

Anne’s face wrinkles with disgust.

“Or you can just not respect my life choices, that’s also fine.”

“No, it’s not that – I think I can smell something burning,” Anne says.

Eddie frowns, sniffs. Then he lurches towards the oven, yelling, “The salmon!”

 

Later, when they’re sat in silence around the table eating blackened fish and overboiled vegetables, Venom’s head emerges from Eddie and says, “This is nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Oscar Wilde quote, "It is very vulgar to talk about one's business. Only people like stockbrokers do that, and then merely at dinner parties."


End file.
